wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Emerald (Amy)
Appearance Emerald is a LeafWing with differnt shades of green. Her main scale color is emerald green. The random scales on her neck and tail are a bit darker than lime-green and so are the scales on her shoulders and the middle of the leaf-like patterns on her wings. The scales on the top of Emerald's neck is a lighter green than the emerald green. The webed part of her spines are lime-green and so are the edges of her leaf wing patterns. Emerald's underscales are a light green. Her eyes are the same light green. She has a green cloak, a crossbow that was tied with vines, a knive on her hip, and a notebook bounded in leather for her findings while in Pyrrhia. History Emerald and her brother, Spruce, were born in Pantala in the Poisoned Jungle. Their parents were a part of a group that infiltrated one of the Hives but were killed, or thats what Emerald thinks because they never came back. When they didn't come back Emerald tried to avoid being sent to the resistance base where the dragonets with no parents went to train to take down the HiveWings. She found an old book full of different flowers and other things that were poisonous or helpful. She tried to learn it but had a tough time but Spruce had a knack for it. But she did find out that she could control the way trees grow. When her brother turned seven he joined the same resistance that Emerald was avoiding. She went farther into the jungle where no one would go. There she found out that she could control the way trees can grow their branches, roots and inner bark. Then eight years later when Emerald was fifteen she left for the Distant Kingdoms (Pyrrhia). She had only a knife, notebook, and a bag of food. It took about a month for her to get to Pyrrhia. While getting there she got caught in a storm (or two),she almost drowned from 1) missing an island 2) her wings gave out from flying for so long. She ended up eventually at the edge of the Rainforest. When Emerald ventured into the forest she saw strange colorful dragons (RainWings) or something like that cause they shot her with their blow darts and she went unconscious. When Emerald woke up the first thing she saw was a female RainWing. Her first instinct was to run and hide but she didn't. The RainWing told Emerald her name was Oakfire and that she was a healer. Then the RainWing started asking Emerald questions about who she was what she wanted and where was she from, Emerald only said her name. Oakfire then showed Emerald the rainforest or at least what was the RainWing part of it. Emerald would take notes of what she saw or could see in her book. When Emerald realized that Oakfire was gone she flew as fast and as far as she could away from the other dragons. She stopped at a tall and old tree. It was wide enough to fit four of her back to back with wings spread out. She made it her home using her powers. It took her a year to complete it and during that time she would obverse the RainWings and NightWings but would stay away from them as to not reveal that she wasn't from Pyrrhia. Unfortunately sometimes Oakfire would find Emerald and would take her and introduce Emerald to others. Even though Emerald tried to say as little most NightWings were just grumpy and unfriendly which didn't bother Emerald cause she didn't like most of them either ,but what did bother her was that she was getting stared at from the dragons because she looked very different from them. But there was one dragon, an elderly NightWing, who said to Emerald "This one is different....not from here." When the dragon said that Emerald thought that she was exposed but then Oakfire told the NightWing that Emerald was just a RainWing that couldn't change her scale color. After this experience Emerald didn't want to go near the black dragons again. She left Oakfire when she wasn't looking going back to her tree home. Emerald found the note she brought to Pyrrhia. When she looked through it again she realized that some her notes were on Oakfire and what she thought of her. A few weeks later she had Oakfire come to her home. Emerald found it interesting that Oakfire would ask questions of how she built the place. Eventually Emerald did tell her about her powers. But this was a bad idea because Oakfire started asking questions. Emerald stopped her and and gave Oakfire her notebook. When she asked what it was Emerald told her to read it. Then Emerald discovered that these dragons don't know what a book is. So she showed Oakfire how to read the book. (this before the events of the third arc.) So when Oakfire finished the book Emerald expected her to say something. Instead she ran and then flew away. Emerald found the notebook laying on the ground opened to the page about Oakfire. About five days later Emerald went to go find Oakfire. Emerald couldn't find her so she gave up and went back to her tree. She stayed there for about a week and then Oakfire showed up and apologized to Emerald. It took awhile but in the end Emerald did forgive Oakfire and they live together. Personality Being someone that wants to find new things Emerald has to ask questions and be observant. Emerald being not the most kind and pure dragon when asking these questions she usually asks Oakfire. Emerald also can show some kindness and care as shown that she cares for her brother (a little bit less) and Oakfire. Relationships Oakfire - She is one of Emerald's only friends in Pyrrhia. Well a bit more than friends but they are usually happy with each other. But they will have little arguments over certain things. Spruce - Emerald used to have a good relationship with him but then when he went to the camp Emerald hasn't seen him in ten years. Abilities Knife- She can work with it well but doesn't have a lot of reason to use it other than to get food. Plant Control- Emerald can use it extremely well as proof that she made her tree home. Also help defend it as well. Crossbow- It one of the weapons she uses if there is nothing else but Emerald can still use it effectively. Trivia * She got her crossbow as a hatching day present from Oakfire ** Its made out of mahogany wood and steel * Emerald hasn't heard from her brother for over ten years * She has a niece in Pantala * Even though she seen the NightWings only once, Emerald still doesn't like them even if Oakfire says that they are good dragons. * Emerald and Spruce aren't twins but they hatched around the same time.(Two hours to be exact, Spruce being older.) Gallery Emerald no weapons .jpg Emerald head.jpg 20180916_151953.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer)